wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Surgicus
The Order (Formerly) * Energis Coalition|apprentices = *Jarod Freeman *Carmen Nire *Noctis *Brenka|family = *Freeman|image = Drawing = |-| Digital = 280px]|magic = *Potentia **Luxius **Ventunis **Electrosis **Vitaea *Materra **Crystalism *Situlis **Situlis Vacua *Occultis **"God's Telescope" eye|weapons = *Fists}}Surgicus the Wrathful, '''also known by his adopted Genui name '''Marcus Freeman and by his alias Powersurge is the deposed former Emperor of the Seven Galaxies, the founder of the Order, the founder and leader of the Energis Coalition and the father of Jarod, Jeremy and Kimberly Freeman. Born on Elysia, Surgicus was a treasure hunter, venturing into the unexplored territories beyond Elysia in search of alien treasures. After discovering the Mantle, Surgicus founded the Elysian Empire together with Elysiar and Panthea. After a series of intergalactic wars, the Order was born from the ashes, coming to dominate seven galaxies during the Ordo Paxus, for which Surgicus was largely credited for helping create. In the outbreak of the Order Civil War and the disintegration of the Order, Surgicus fled from the conflict following his defeat in the Great Battle of the Elysian Fields. Since then, he has resided in the Milky Way Galaxy and has played a large role in the politics of the galaxy. He later united the former colonies of Elysia into the Energis Coalition and used it as a tool to spread his dominion. His role in the Fighting War has made him widely known throughout the galaxy under his secretive alias Powersurge. History Surgicus was born on the planet of Elysia into a middle-class farming family. As an only child, Surgicus was forced to grow up studying as well as maintaining his parent's farm through hard labour. Growing up far away from the big cities and cultural centers, Surgicus eventually yearned to exploring the stars by becoming a treasure hunter, a spacefarer who ventured into Incognito, the unexplored space beyond Elysia and the Borderworlds. His desire eventually made him run into Elysiar, a member of the Order of the Scribes who too shared his vision of leaving Elysia. Eventually, their desire earned them a meeting with Pantheon, the local leader of House Pantha, an influential high-class family that dominated Elysian politics. Pantheon agreed to fund a three month expedition into Incognito provided 90% of the finds go to him. Pantheon's younger sister, Panthea was brought on to serve as the primary navigator of the voyage and to ensure that loyalty was upkept. While searching for ancient alien ruins, they came across the Mantle, a unique structure floating in the blackness of space. Upon entering the Mantle, Surgicus wielded the Infinitum for the first time, activating the Divine Pass. Intoxicated with the knowledge, they returned to Elysia and seized control of the planet's government. Surgicus lay down the foundations of what would become the Order. As the Order spread out, more and more races bowed down to its magical power. Surgicus became the Order's Grand Prophet and ruled the nation with an iron fist for its existence, leading the Order to dominate seven different galaxies. He used his powers to build the Seven Gates of Elysia and forged a new era for the Elysian people at the heart of the Order. With the onset of the Order Civil War, Surgicus was powerless to stop the disintegration of his empire. With Orcus slaughtering prophets and innocents in cold blood, the nation tore itself asunder as its races struggled to maintain order within themselves. With the power of Powersurge's dead comrads, he managed to seal Polaris away through a quantum plain that .]] stretched all the way around the Milky Way Galaxy. Powersurge was said to be the last to escape Elysia, but there have have been rumours of other prophets who also escaped. Powersurge managed to reach a desolate planet, which in later years became Powernia, an empire where Powersurge was the supreme ruler. Powersurge evangelized the power of magic to surrounding planets, which in turn aroused their interest to be part of Powernia. In due time, Powernia became exponentially larger with many different governments joining. Powernia was eventually renamed The Enegis Coalition. A few years after the creation of the Energis Coalition, a barrage of foreign sentient robots on stolen spaceships arrived at Powernia, asking for provisions and supplies to carry on their journey. Powersurge agreed, and allowed them to borrow the Energis Factories and industrial zones to further enhance their armada. The leader of this armada was known as Robo-3. Over 5 years of extensive reproduction of 'Brykster bots' and various other versions, Robo-3 had made a formidable army of at least 600,000 units with the addition of tanks and helicopter variants. Over this period of time, Powersurge and Robo-3 had formed a sort of friendship, or so Powersurge believed. Powersurge offered Robo-3 the opportunity to be part of the Coalition, which he denied. Powersurge grew suspicious of Robo-3, thus kept a close eye on him. Within the next few weeks, Coalition members reported that the robots were killing factory workers and stealing factory equipment. Powersurge confronted Robo-3, warning him to stop his soldiers or else. Robo-3 became increasingly resilient, denying Powersurge's request. In retaliation, Powersurge ordered Coalition members to stop production and to destroy any remaining bots. There was an all out war between different races and the Bryksters, which seemingly had no resolution. In a fit of rage, Powersurge declared war on the machines, till each and every single one was destroyed. All Bryksters fled to planet with factory equipment and a whole army of robot insurgents to fight the Energis Coalition. With the increasing death toll of Energis members, Powersurge created the first biological super-soldier; The Powerray. Powersurge created the DNA from an eel type creature and a Klumon. They came in various sizes from average infantry size to Behemoths. They all used various types of Potentia magic, but most were relatively powerful. The war escalated as both sides were mass producing soldiers. A particular planet caught the attention of The Bryksters and the Energis coalition; Dark Ridge. Dark Ridge was a planet abundant in Iron, Crystals and other rare and other expensive minerals. Both sides contested for the planet, which ripped its surface to shreds. In the extensive underground tunnels lived a race of blind aliens known as the Shoiks. In Powersurge's attempt to save the Shoiks, a majority of them were massacred by Bryckster infantry. Powersurge managed to save a young female Shoik by the name of Kharamin Nire, in which he trained the magic of self-replication. In the later years, she became his bodyguard. At the same time, he found two excellent soldiers who fought the Bryksters who went by the names of Noctis and Brenka. They too became Powersurge's bodyguards. Little did they know Powersurge was training them to be combatants to fend off the Apocalyptar, if they were to reappear in the Milky-way galaxy. The war grew even larger. It go to the point where they fought on the borders of Niraxian Space. Although they were not directly involved in the conflict at that time, they feared that they would be in danger, thus joining in the conflict against the Energis Coalition and The Brykster Empire. When the conflict was drawing to a close, Powersurge managed to locate the Bryckster King on his ship. Powersurge and The Brykster King (Formally Robo-3) had a duel in which Powersurge defeated The Brykster King. The Brykster King managed to Narrowly escape as hordes of Brykster troops attempted to flank Powersurge. With the increasing involvement of The Niraxian army, Powersurge saw no foreseeable end to the war, thus declaring a stalemate. Powersurge was exhausted and spent from the war, so he temporarily left the Coalition for a break on Earth. To powersurge's suprise, he found that the humans looked exactly like the members of the order. Powersurge posed as Marcus Freeman, a returned veteran from the recent 'Baltic War'. Powersurge landed in the peace country of New Zealand and adapted to human life. He met a young woman by the name of Destiny Dale, in which he had a romantic relationship with. He broke the Prophet's Code by adopting the last name Freeman into his own name. Destiny gave birth to Kimberly, Jay and Jeremy Freeman. In 2003 he left his family and Earth to return to Powernia to further train his Disciples and take back control of Energis Space. Appearance ]] Powersurge is a tall, lean, and masculine middle-aged man. He has long, straight, jet-black hair that is combed back behind his ears. Powersurge has an extremely long, over-grown graying beard that reaches his chest. some of his beard has grown all the way to the back of his ears. Powersurge has a sharp nose as well as other sharp facial features like his eyebrows. Powersurge has a light complexion and his right eye is a scar that is the Mark of a Prophet. When ever Powersurge is enraged, his eyes glow a powerful light green color. In terms of clothing, Powersurge wears a long black cloak that drapes all the way down to his toes. Not much is known about what he wears under the cloak, but man have speculated that parts of body have been replaced with synthetic parts, as Surgicus had sustained severe injuries whilst fighting Polaris. What he has been seen wearing under the cloak is layers of bandage wraps and steel plates on his chest, back and shoulders. Powersurge wears leather shoes with steel greaves. It is worth noting that Powersurge is never without his staff, 'The Crystal of Power' Personality Powersurge is known to have a short temper, and can be easily set off by anything that annoys him as well as incompetent people. He is a man who is burdened by his past, as he always reflects on things that have happened to him and the things he has done. Powersurge would stand or sit on hours on end reflecting on himself. Powersurge can seem very unfriendly initially, however he respects his comrades who would make sacrifices to make ends meet. As a father, Powersurge doesnt know how to treat his sons and daughter, as he only knew them as children. Strengths Powersurge is said to be the most powerful Potentia mage throughout the known universe. The source of his magic comes from his most infamous weapon since recent times; The Crystal of Power. It is said to embody all the magic power of the Prophets who died fighting Polaris in 'The Great Battle of the Elysian Fields". He has mastered all types of Potentia magic as well as a few other magic types. Powersurge is so powerful that he doesnt even need to move from where he stands to defeat an opponent. Category:Freeman Family Category:The Order Category:Antagonists Category:Generation V